1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for controlling a ventilation therapy device, and, in particular, for providing and/or operating a respiratory therapy system with integrated intra-pulmonary percussive ventilation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that subjects who benefit from respiratory therapy, including but not limited to ventilation therapy, may, in certain cases, benefit from assistance with managing secretions. It is known that intrapulmonary percussive ventilation (IPV) may be used to support secretion management and/or secretion mobilization in subjects.